Made for each other
by Kurtalicious
Summary: Blaine and Kurt are finally engaged but how will they tell everyone? What will happen at graduation? And how will their wedding go?
1. Chapter 1 Resturant Confession

**Please enjoy I have been writing this for a while and wanted to see what you guys thought so please review enough reviews and I'll post the next chapter x S x**

**oOo**

**Chapter 1**

"Why do you insist on wearing those all day long?" Kurt asked Blaine as they walked to Breadsitx that Friday night.

They were meeting Rachel, Finn, Sam and Mercedes for a triple date.

Blaine like always was wearing his Pink Sunglasses.

**oOo**

When they walked inside the restaurant they noticed Finn's head just rising above the top of one of the booths, they walked over and slid into the booth next to Mercedes and Sam.

Sam and Finn were in a deep conversation about football where as Mercedes and Rachel where discussing what they were going to order.

"Hey" Greeted Rachel as Kurt and Blaine sat down "eh Blaine I don't mean to be rude but why do you still have your sunglasses on?" Rachel asked noticing the pink rimmed shades were still on Blaine's face.

"Thank you Rachel, I've been trying to get him to take them off all day!" Kurt said.

"Well excuse me for making a statement, at least I'm not wearing yellow wellies when it isn't even raining!" Blaine responded finally to Kurt's delight taking his glasses off.

"God! You two are like a married couple." Finn commented as the waitress came over to take their orders.

"I know what you mean Finn their just like a married couple." Mercedes commented then she winked at Kurt and Blaine, Kurt smirked and hid his hand under the table hoping to disguise the massive rock of a ring on his finger. Kurt hadn't told anyone except Mercedes who was dying to tell someone, even though Kurt swore her to secrecy.

Finn, Sam ans Rachel eyed them all suspiciously but let it drop not wanting to cause a scene.

**oOo**

Half way through dinner they were all laughing and having a good time when Sam noticed something on Kurt's finger.

"Hey Kurt what's that?" Sam asked a small smile creeping onto his face as he caught on to their strange conversation earlier.

"Yeah what is that!" Rachel practically squealed. "OMG that is not! Is it?" Kurt and Blaine just sat stunned. "Oh come on spill!" She squeaked.

"Wait... No it isn't... Is it.. Does Burt know?" Finn gaped finally catching on.

Blaine and Kurt just sat in silence neither talking while everyone else sat expectantly awaiting an answer.

"Fine!" Blaine gave in and despite Kurt kicking him under the table he continued "Kurt and I are engaged!" Rachel screamed, Sam broke into a huge smile and Finn just sat with his mouth hanging open.

"And no Dad doesn't know so don't tell him!" Kurt told Finn sternly.

"OK dude no worries!" Finn said "So when did this happen?"

"About a week ago," Kurt said not seeing any point in protesting. "We were in the senior commons at Dalton because I was picking Blaine up from Warblers practice, when everyone had left Blaine took me into the where we met on the stairs that very first day and,then he got down on one knee, told me that he loved me and wanted to spend the rest of his life, and" Kurt couldn't continue because he had started crying along with Rachel and Mercedes who were crying softly, so Blaine continued for him.

"And I asked him to marry me and he said yes." Blaine fished, now he was holding Kurt's hand and gazing into his eyes while Mercedes and Rachel continued to cry and even Sam and Finn looked a little misty eyed.

"Dude that was so romantic how do you do it?" Sam asked in awe.

"I dunno it just comes to me." Blaine replied laughing a bit.

Rachel was inspecting the ring closely "Oh Kurt it's so beautiful I'm so happy for you!" Rachel exclaimed pulling him into a tight hug.

"Thanks Rach." Kurt murmerd. "You cannot tell anyone else though, only you guys know and I wanna keep it that way for a while!" Kurt told them all sternly and he meant it even though he was happy that they knew.


	2. Chapter 2 Parents

**Okay you guys did as I asked you reviewed and added it to your favourites you did as I asked so as I promised here is...**

**Quick Disclaimer: I Don't never have and never will own glee :(**

**Chapter 2**

After dinner they all walked out of Bredstix together, Mercedes, Kurt and Rachel talking about the wedding while Sam, Blaine and Finn discussed the different instruments they could play.

Sam left to drive Mercedes home, while Kurt, Rachel and Finn were going to drive home together.

"See ya later Blaine!" Finn called as he and Rachel got into the car to wait for Kurt.

"Are you sure you can't come?" Kurt pleaded with his Fiancée.

"No honey I'm sorry but I have Warblers rehearsals first thing tomorrow morning." Blaine reluctantly told Kurt again, he hated not being able to spend as much time with him after he moved to McKinley, but summer was only two weeks away Blaine thought hopefully. "We can be together all summer long, only two weeks do you think you can survive?" Blaine joked.

"Of course I can." Kurt replied cheering up at the thought of spending the whole summer with Blaine. "I'll see you tomorrow.

"See you." Blaine said, then he hugged Kurt got in his car and started the long drive to Dalton.

Kurt got in Finn's car and they drove back to the Hummel – Hudson house stopping only once to drop Rachel off at her house.

**oOo**

On they way Finn decided to ask Kurt about the wedding, "So are you gonna plan it your self? Cause you're pretty good at it."

"Yeah, maybe, who knows, we haven't even told everyone yet. And again I would like to keep it that way." Kurt exclaimed knowing how bad Finn was with secrets.

They pulled into the drive and parked next to Burt's car, then they got out of the car locked it and went into the house.

**oOo**

Burt and Carol where watching a movie on the T.V.

"Hey guys how was the date?" Burt asked pausing the movie and looking up from the screen.

"Yeah, it was... good." Finn said giving Kurt a sideways glance and noticing that his brother had taken his ring off 'So that's why I never noticed it before' Finn thought.

"OK then, you guys wanna watch the movie with us?" Carol asked trying to break Finn out of one of his trances.

"No thanks I'm going to bed, we have Glee rehearsals till seven twomorrow." Kurt explained.

"Oh yeah, you guys have Nationals soon don't you? OK I'll see ya in the morning then Kurt." Burt said.

"See ya in the morning Dad." Kurt said as he hurriedly retreated to his room.

"Finn what's going on?" Carol asked noticing how Kurt had been acting strangely lately.

"What do you mean?" Finn asked acting clueless.

"Finn you know what your Mom means, why is Kurt acting all jumpy and fidgety all of the time?" Burt asked.

"Ehhh..." Finn tried to stall but he knew their was no getting around his parents, 'but it was Kurt's secret to tell' he thought, but one look at his dad's stern and concerned face and Finn there was no point in trying to get out of telling them. "Well... Kurt and... and Blaine... They're... Ehhhh... They're... engaged" Finn said in a tiny voice hoping his Mom and Dad wouldn't hear him but with Finn's luck they did.

"WHAT! ENGAGED! WHY DIDN'T HE TELL US? WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN? FINN HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN?" Burt was mad, but Finn could see the slight hint of a smile at the corners of his mouth, Finn had known his Dad would react like this, so he answered all of the questions that he knew the answer to.

"OK I only found out tonight eh and they've been engaged for about a week."

Carol was crying of happiness, Burt was sort of calming down and then Kurt came down to see what all the noise had been about, but one look at his Dad and the scene and Kurt ran back up stairs.

"KURT ELIZABETH HUMMEL GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Burt shouted adding extra emphasis on the now part.

Kurt turned and back down the stairs sending a dirty look to Finn on his way, Finn looked ashamed and hung his head, Kurt saw Carol trying to disguise a smile and finally he came to his Dad. Kurt felt terrified, 'What did I ever do to deserve this big a spectacle over being engaged to the man I love?' Kurt thought as he prepared himself for the worst, and just as he was about to begin the long string of apologies his Dad pulled him into the biggest hug ever.

Then his dad put him down took a step back looked at his son and broke into a huge smile. "Kurt why didn't you tell me?" Burt asked.

"I didn't know how to tell you and I didn't how you were going to react... Sorry Dad." Kurt told his Dad now ashamed that he didn't have the guts to tell him.

"Kurt you know you can tell me anything."

"I know Dad." Kurt said while hugging his Dad.

"Ooh let's see the ring!" Carol interrupted, so Kurt pulled it out of his pocket the silver banded feeling like a rock in the palm of his hand and handed it to his Mom.

Carol was crying again. "Kurt it's gorgeous! That must have cost Blaine a fortune, that boy is too good to you." Carol joked but Kurt knew it was true, he had a great life filled with friends and family who accept and support him and his rights and an awesome Fiancée who also loves and supports him.

"How did I get so lucky?" Kurt asked.

**oOo**

**Thanks for reading guys more reviews gets you guys a new chapter and I will even start adding songs cause it's Glee for crying out loud!**

**oOo**

_**The next chapter will include The ND's and Wes and David! xx**_


	3. Chapter 3 Glee Club

**Hey guys so I've been really busy this week and I've picked the wedding songs and I need another so tell me which you think is better the one most voted for will be put in the wedding.**

**Now you're gone - Basshunter**

**Lay all your love on me – Mama Mia!**

**Made – The Wanted **

**So now on to the update **

**DISCLAIMER - I own nothing :(**

**K first b 4 ya read there is allllllooootttt of talking in this chapter!**

**oOo**

The next day Kurt woke up feeling so happy that on his way to school he didn't even stop for a coffee. Kurt pulled into the parking lot and parked in his usual spot next to Mercedes.

"Hey Kurt hows my favourite engaged boy?" Mercedes asked with a laugh.

"Keep your voice down!" Kurt whispered. "Oh yeah my parents know."

"What! How!" Mercedes asked.

"One word, Finn." Kurt told his best friend as they walked towards school for a whole day of Glee club.

**oOo**

They entered Glee club to find one Rachel Berry waiting for them.

"Hey guys! Mr Shue isn't here yet, so how are you guys?" Rachel asked with a huge grin.

"Rachel what's going on?" Kurt asked.

"Okay promise you won't be mad but Tina knows."

"What!" Kurt yelled aquering some strange looks from the other Glee Clubbers, he pulled Rachel over to the side. "Why did you tell her?"

"Well I was all happy this morning and Tina wanted to know why, and I didn't think you would mind, so I told her that you and Blaine were engaged and she like flipped out!" Rachel finished as Tina appeared at her side.

"Hi Mercedes, hi Kurt! OMG I cannot believe you didn't tell me sooner this is like HUGE!" Tina finished a Kurt stopped her yelling.

"What's huge?" Puck asked from his seat next to Lauren.

"Oh Kurt and Blaine ar." Tina stopped short her mouth covered by Kurt's hand. Puck walked over to see what was going on when he noticed a diamond ring on Kurt's finger.

"Hey Kurt where'd ya get that big rock of a diamond ring? Went on a mad shopping spree?" Puck asked with a laugh.

"Wait you told Puck?" Finn asked seeing Puck point to the ring a he walked into Glee club.

"Told me what?" Puck asked.

"Dude don't pretend you don't know!"

"Know what!" Puck seriously asked.

"That Kurt and Blaine are engaged!" Finn yelled at Puck as Mr Shuester walked in.

As Finn said that the whole Glee Club stopped eve Mr Shue froze by the piano.

"WHAT!" Was chorused through the choir room.

"Kurt I this true?" Mr Shue asked.

Kurt just stared at them all 'this is a room full of the people I love why don't I just tell them?' Kurt asked him self.

"Yes fine it's true! Now will you all stop staring at me?" Kurt said.

The whole of the New Directions sat stunned and for the first time Santana hadn't said anything mean or sarcastic for at least 5 mins.

"Dude... This is... So... Great I'm so happy for you Kurt!" Puck told him pulling him into a gigantic bear hug. 'Wow Noah Puckerman really has changed.' Kurt thought.

"Thanks Puck." Kurt said hugging him back a bit, before he pulled away just to be greeted by more hugs and congratulations from all his friends. Mr Shue was the last to step up.

"What can I say? Kurt I've watched you grow into a remarkable young man, from the first year of Glee Club when you finally accepted who you are and then in in your junior year you went through a really tough time because of that, but it brought you to Blaine, who has been good to you and I think I speak for everyone hear when I say that, we are all very glad you found him and we with you a life time of happiness with him." Mr Shue and the whole Glee Club pulled Kurt in for a joy and tear filled hug.

"I will never know how I got so lucky!" Kurt said while shaking his head. "You guys are the best friends anyone could ever have." Everybody smiled at Kurt.

"Yeah and remember that boy gives you any trouble you just shout and we'll be there to kick his ass!" Puck interrupted the moment. Everyone laughed but they all strongly agreed with Puck's comment.

Then they settled down to start a busy day of rehearsals. Kurt pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to Blaine.

Kurt: _Heyy Blainey Bear just so ya no the ND's no were engaged, nd so do my mom nd dad. Sry blame Rach, Finn and Tina 4 tht lol. C u 2 nite xx _

Then Kurt got back to listening to Rachel talk about which solos she should sing.

**oOo**

Mean while over at Dalton...

Wes and David were sitting in Wes and Blaine's Dorm room on a free period, Blaine had just left to go to the library for his history project. Just after he left hi phone buzzed.

"Hey what was that?" David asked.

"Oh, Blaine's phone, probably Kurt texting him." Wes dismissed David's question.

"Well we need to read it!" David persisted.

Wes was so bored out of his mind that he didn't see any point in protesting, so he got up and got Blaine's phone off the night stand by his bed.

"Okay let's see, new messages, aha! I found the inbox!" Wes said in triumph as if he had just discovered America. "Okay now, dum dee dum, yes Kurt new message..." Wes' eyes went huge and his mouth formed an 'O' shape. "Oh no way!"

"What? What is it!" David asked.

"OMG! This is huge! I cannot believe he didn't tell us!" Wes continued finally handing he phone to David so he could read the text himself.

"WHAT! No!" David yelled "It can't be true he would have told us, wouldn't he? I mean were like his brothers he tell us everything! Even the stuff we don't to know I haven't been able to look at Kurt as the same innocent person after Blaine told us that story." David shivered at the memory.

"OK time for payback!" Wes aid with a mischievous grin.

"Wait, what are we gonna do?" David asked.

"We are going to text Kurt as Blaine!" Wes told David.

"Oh yeah that's good, we can as Kurt when they were planning on telling us that they're engaged." David agreed.

"OK now let's text him before Blaine gets back."

Blaine:_ Heyy Kurtie Pie dnt wry bout it. So wen can I tell Wes nd David? Xxx_

Wes and David knew Kurt and Blaine's Pet names for each other very well and thought it would make the text more authentic.

"Remember when we found out what their pet names are?" David said laughing.

"Do I and it wasn't just us that found out it was the whole of The Warblers as well." Wes said joining in David's laughter.

_**Flash Back!**_

The Warblers were having a sleepover in Wes and Blaine's dorm room, Blaine like always was the first to fall asleep, this is what the other Warbler's loved about Blaine because he talks in his sleep and the last time this happened they found out that he liked Kurt, Kurt lucky had went home that weekend so didn't hear him.

"You guys got the tape recorder ready?" David asked Michael.

"Yeah its hooked to Blaine's shirt." Michael told David.

"Perfect this is gonna be good." Wes said with a smirk.

Just then Blaine stirred and said. "Gotta tell... Tell... ROCKET!"

"What? He was gonna say something where'd the Rocket come from?" Wes asked.

After two hours of waiting and waiting after about 5 rounds of Truth or Dare Blaine finished the sentence from earlier. "Gotta tell... Kurtie Pie that... I love him."

There was muffled laughter all through the room.

"I think we got all we need for tonight Boys lets all go to sleep now." Wes ordered.

_**Flash Back Complete!**_

It wasn't long before Kurt texted back.

Kurt: _I dnt mind it's up 2 u 2 tell em xx g2g Shuester saw me txtin lol xx (l) u xx_

"God doesn't the love duvy stuff make you wanna barf?" David asked completely grossed out by the pet names and the 'I love you's' even though he was happy for them.

"Quite that's Blaine coming!" Wes told David as he put Blaine's phone back as if they hadn't been texting his boyfriend.

"Hey guys." Blaine greeted them as he walked in and closed the door, his arms laden with books. "Don't worry I can manage all of these." Blaine said sarcastically then David got up and helped him with his books.

"So Blainey Bear anything new to tell us?" Wes asked to see if Blaine would spill.

"What's with the name? Were you talking to Kurt again?" Blaine asked avoiding the question.

"Don't you mean Kurtie Pie?" David said laughing.

"How do you know about that?"

"We have our sources." Wes told him. "Now back to the question anything new to tell us?"

Blaine hesitated, but he hoped that David and Wes didn't notice. "Err... No nothing important that I can think of, why do you ask?"

"You're lying Blaine." Wes said advancing on his room-mate. "We know there's something you need to tell us."

Blaine sighed "How'd you guys find out?"

Wes and David smirked knowing that they had gotten through. "We have our ways..." Wes said glancing to the Blackberry on Blaine's Night Stand.

Blaine noticed the glance and caught on immediately. "You read my texts! Again! Who'd you text this time!"

"Ermm... Let's just say that your Fiancée Kurtie Pie was delighted by Blainey Bear's reply to his text." David said backing slowly away from Blaine.

"You did WHAT!" Blaine yelled they had done this before texting the other Warbler's from his phone but this was Kurt and this had been privet stuff. "WHAT HAVE I TLD YOU ABOUT TEXTING PEOPLE FROM MY PHONE!"

David and Wes were almost out the door now and they noticed a load of boarders had left their dorms to see what all the noise was about.

"Blaine you might want to tone it down a bit." David said.

"WHY? YOU GUYS ARE ON THE LAST STRAW! ANY OTHER NEWS YOU WOULD LIKE TO GIVE ME?"

Wes thought for a minute. "oh yeah." Wes was going to get Blaine back for this right now in front of everyone. "Kurt said that Finn let it slip to his parents!" Wes shouted back seeing how worried Blaine looked he continued. "Oh yeah and **ALL** of the New Directions and even Mr Shuester know, and we didn't and neither do your Dalton brothers." Wes aid gesturing to the large crowd that had gathered. "Care to tell them?" Blaine just stood stunned staring at Wes in disbelief. "OK then I'll tell them." Wes aid slowly keeping everyone on the edge. "Blaine here is, how should I put this? Hmmm... OK, Blaine, is," Wes took a long pause before continuing. "ENGAGED! TO KURT!"

There was a huge gasp and Wes knew he had completed his task successfully, so he bowed to the stunned audience then turned back to David and Blaine who were still frozen on the spot, he snapped his fingers in front of David and he came back to life. They looked at each other and knew what they had to do so they each grabbed one of Blaine's arms and pulled him back inside the dorm room.


	4. Chapter 4 Dalton

**Heyy guys sorry it took soooooooo long to update I was superr busy but thanks for still reading I'm looking for suggestions so help me other wise I'll have to skip straight to the wedding which will happen soon BTW but I'm gonna add more fluffiness first so suggestions are welcome x (: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee :( **

**BTW I no Wes isn't usually that mean but he was angry x**

**oOo**

Wes and David pulled Blaine into the dorm and dumped him on his bed and waited for the shock to wear off.

After about 3 minutes Blaine came back to life, he looked at Wes and David for a minute, then with nothing said Blaine reached over and grabbed his phone, he ran through until he got to the one he needed and pressed call.

**oOo**

It was lunch time at McKinley when Kurt received the call from Blaine, his phone started playing Teenage Dream.

"Ooohh it's lover boy! Where Kurt?" Mercedes asked.

"He went to the bathroom." Santana answered.

"Guys we should answer it it's been ringing for 3 minutes now, it must be urgent!" Rachel suggested.

"Oh yeah let's!" Tina said.

"Oh OK." Mercedes picked up the phone put it on speaker knowing no one would hear in the crowded cafeteria.

"Hey Blaine!" All the girls chorused. The guys hearing this also crowded around the phone with a "Hey Blaine." As well.

"_Oh hey guys, is Kurt there?" _Blaine asked surprised to hear from all of the New Directions (except from Kurt.)

"No your Fiancee isn't here right now." Puck said laughing.

"_Hi Noah, but this is kinda urgent"_

"You're not dumping him are you!" Finn sounded worried.

"_No I'm not, it's about Wes and David. Is he there yet?" _Blaine asked.

"Oh yeah here he is now. One sec." Rachel told Blaine.

"_Thank you Rachel." _

Rachel picked up the phone and took it over to Kurt explaining to him what happened.

"God I'm going to kill them." Kurt said shaking his head and taking the phone from Rachel. "Hey Blaine sorry about everyone."

"Hey Kurt, it's fine it was nice to talk to them all again." Blaine reassured his Fiancée.

"Now what did you wan to tell me?" Kurt asked.

"Oh yeah can you get out of Glee rehearsals early today? I need your help with Wes and David." Blaine said sternly.

"Em I could probably get away about 5? Would that be okay?" Kurt asked wondering how to get out of Glee club.

"Yeah that would be great!" Blaine replied.

Then the school bell rang at Dalton and McKinley to signal the end of lunch.

"Sorry but I've got to go Blainey I'll see you later." Kurt said sad that he had to go so soon.

"Blainey? What the hell?" Santana commented having just heard Blaine's pet name.

"OK Kurtie see you." Blaine aid then he hung up the phone.

Kurt turned back to the table to find everyone except Mercedes giving him a confused look.

"What?" Kurt asked the crowd.

"Blainey?" Finn questioned his brother.

"Oh that isn't it it's Blainey Bear and Kurt's Kurtie Pie." There were Aww's from all the girls, Kurt turned bright red and nudged Mercedes.

"Why did you tell them?" Kurt asked his Best friend.

"Well they were going to find out sooner or later so why not now?" Mercedes told Kurt with a grin.

"Dude really Blainey Bear?" Puck asked. "I bet he has another name you know like a sex name." Puck aid with a wink.

"Dude that's my brother!" Finn protested.

Everyone laughed, the halls were empty now that nearly everyone was in class, Mr Shue had told them to be back at the Auditorium for quarter past one and right now it was five past one.

"Aww come on Kurtie Pie, what is it? Even better what's yours?" Santana asked curious.

"Nuh uh forget it, no way am I telling you guys!" Kurt protested.

"That's a long name." Brittany said form next to Santana.

Everyone laughed at their favourite blonde's comment as they continued down the hall.

"Hey Losers!" A gruff voice said from behind them.

"What do you want Azimio?" Puck asked spinning on his heel to stare at the Jock.

"Well it occurred to us," Azimio said pointing to the other Jocks. "That you losers hadn't been slushied in a while, so." Azimio was cut short by Rachel.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class right now?"

"Yeah and that's why we came to tell you that we are going to get you after school." Azimio said pointing to them all.

"But were at Glee rehearsals till 5." Tina told them

"So we'll be back then, then, see you losers." Azimio and the other Jocks headed off to class.

"Wait I thought we had Glee till 7." Kurt said.

"Oh yeah, Mr Shue cut it short said we'd all done enough hard work today." Rachel supplied helpfully.

"Yes!" Kurt couldn't believe his luck.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"Oh nothing." Kurt said while smiling.

Just then they arrived at the Auditorium.

"Hey guys come in and take a seat, I have some news!" Mr Shue said excitedly.

"What is it Mr Shue?" Rachel asked.

"Well we know that we are facing The Warblers at Nationals, and they released today who the other team is. They're called The Star Notes and all girls choir from Drawner Academy in New York. They are going to be tough to beat, I saw their Regionals performance and they were epic so we are gonna have to bring it, which I no you guys will." Mr Shue said taking in all their worried expressions. "Don't worry guys, now let's get to work!"


	5. Chapter 5 Angry Kurt

**Heyy so it took me a while to update because I was 14 on Monday and I had all my friends over for a sleepover so this chapter isn't very good so please tell me what you think Reviews are love to me and they make more fluffiness for Klaine so review with suggestions and more pleasee! xx thank you my faithfull readers stay Glee full xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee :(**

**oOo**

After about four hours of singing and dancing they all left the auditorium drenched in sweat and exhausted.

"Hey anyone wanna come to Dalton with me?" Kurt asked mainly because he didn't want to drive for 1 hour and 15 minutes alone.

"I'll come!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Yeah me too." Mercedes agreed.

"OK, we need to leave now though if want to make it there and back before their curfew." Kurt told them.

As they walked outside they were greeted by ice cold slushies.

"Told you we'd get you!" Called Jared (one of the newer footballers).

"Well that was refreshing!" Kurt said while wiping the red ice out of his eyes.

"I didn't think those dudes were being serious!" Puck said angrily.

"Well what did you think they were gonna do leave before they humiliated us some more? Please Noah where have you been for the past three years?" Rachel asked proving her point.

"Kay let's go!" Mercedes said enthusiastically. "SHOTGUN!"

"Oh no fair!" Rachel whined.

"This is going to be fun." Kurt said his voice dripping with sarcasm.

**oOo**

Kurt, Rachel and Mercedes arrived at Dalton at 6:15pm, traffic had been god so it hadn't taken them long. They got to Blaine's house ( Russell ) and were greeted warmly by Kurt's old Warbler friends.

"Hey Kurt! Long time no see, I don't think I've seen you since Blaine's Birthday Party last month!" Greeted Logan Henderson.

"Hey Logan, do you know if Blaine is in?" Kurt asked delighted to see the person he was closest to in the Warblers ( after Blaine of course ) again.

"Yeah he's upstairs in his room, oh and congrats on the engagement!"

"Excuse me?" Kurt asked astonished.

Logan looked worried. "Oh Blaine didn't tell you? Everyone knows, Wes told or rather announced it to us all about lunch time." Logan explained. "I gotta run, see ya later Kurt good luck with Wes." Logan departed as he patted Kurt on the shoulder.

"See you Logan." Kurt said still a little disoriented as he proceeded on up the stairs towards Blaine's room with Mercedes and Rachel in tow.

"Who was that you were just talking to? He's cute!" Rachel asked with a bit too much enthusiasm for Kurt's liking.

"Rachel you're dating my bother, and he doesn't play for you're team." Kurt said much to Rachel's disappointment.

"I know I know, I was just curious." Rachel reassured him.

They reached the top of the stairs and Kurt was greeted by more "Congratulations." And. "I'm so happy for you"'s.

"Wow Kurt Logan wasn't kidding everyone knows!" Mercedes stated the obvious.

"I'll have to have with Wes about this." Kurt said with one of his signature bitch glares.

'Well Wes is screwed f Kurt's this angry.' Rachel thought to her self as she and Mercedes exchanged a knowing look. They were both worried for the head Warbler.

Just then they reached dorm 210, Wes and Blaine's room. Kurt could hear a muffled argument from inside the room. Kurt opened the door and was engulfed in a hug from Blaine.

"Hey I missed you." Blaine said with a chaste kiss.

"I saw you last night silly." Kurt laughed as Blaine gave him a look. "Okay fine I missed you to." Kurt answered truthfully. "So what did they do this time? Oh no wait a minute I already know!" Kurt yelled at a frightened looking Wes and David.

"How'd you find out? I didn't tell you did I?" Blaine asked 'Am I going insane?' he asked himself.

"Hunny don't worry." Kurt reassured Blaine after he saw the panic spread across his face. "You didn't tell, I know because I was congratulated by everyone we passed!"

"We?" Wes questioned having not noticed Mercedes and Rachel who were sitting on the edge of Blaine's bed yet.

"Mercedes and Rachel are with me." Kurt said as if it should've been obvious. "But that's beside the point why'd you tell everyone?"

"Well," Wes gave Kurt the whole story starting from when they texted Kurt, to when they told everyone. "And then we dragged Blaine still frozen in his state of shock back inside, dumped him on his bed and then when he came a round he phoned you and asked you to come here, probably because he knows you scare the crap out of us when you're angry, Blaine doesn't have the same affect as you do mainly because he's a hobbit." Wes said with a grimace as he saw the stare Kurt was giving him. Kurt obviously was furious and when Kurt began shouting Blaine made no attempt to stop him.

So instead he went and sat next to the girls who seamed very bored. "So what's up?" Blaine asked them with a casual smile.

"Not much!" Rachel croaked as she strained to be heard over all the noise of an argument which seemed to be going no where.

"That's it I've had enough! Rach, Cedes, Blaine were leaving!" Kurt told them.

"But this is my room!" Blaine protested, confused as to where Kurt had planned on taking them.

"Well get Wesley and David to leave then." Kurt said while giving them the Bitch Glare.

"Were going!" Wes said while jumping up and grabbing his blazer.

"Anything to avoid the Bitch Glare!" David said as he and Wes ran out the door.

There was an awkward tension in the room.

The tension was broken when Rachel asked. "So made any plans for the wedding yet?"

Kurt looked over at the brunette with a questioning look, Rachel just shrugged so Kurt answered her. "No not yet, though I think it should be a themed wedding, any ideas?"

"Candy?" Blaine suggested earning him a playful hit to the head form Kurt.

"Any sensible ideas?"

Ideas were tossed around for about ten minutes before Rachel got an idea.

"Broadway!" She said with a huge grin.

"Okay Rach as much as I love Broadway that might be a little too OTT." Blaine gave Kurt a look as if to say 'Really you Over The Top?' but Kurt just ignored him. "Why don't we just do..." Kurt sighed. "Candy?" Kurt finally gave in much to Blaine's delight.

A loud "YES!" Echoed through the room.


	6. Chapter 6 Dancing like loonies

**I have serious writers block so please suggestions are welcome!**

**I don't own glee :'(**

**Reeeaaalllyy short update today sorry xx :(**

**oOo**

Kurt, Mercedes, Blaine and Rachel had sat in Blaine's room for the past hour and a half talking about nothing in particular, at one point Kurt got up and put on a song

Blaine looked puzzled. "Kurt? What are you doing?"

Kurt just turned around grabbed Blaine's sunglasses off of the night stand hit play on the remote and began to sing.

_There's a place down town_

_Where the freaks all come around _

_It's a hole in the wall_

_It's a dirty free for all_

As the drum beat began to thrum through the room Mercedes and Rachel got up and joined Kurt in jumping around like loonies leaving a very baffled Blaine behind them.

_When the dark _

_Of the night_

_Comes around _

_That's the time_

_When the animal_

_Comes alive _

_Looking for _

_Something wild_

Eventually Blaine gave in to their madness and joined them in 'dancing' and singing just like them .

Wes and David were passing the room when they heard music.

"What is that?" David asked Wes.

Wes leaned closer to the door. "I think it's Ke$ha."

David leaned in closer as well the nodded to his friend in agreement.

After a few more minutes of wondering what was going on behind the door, the door was pulled out from under them, sending them tumbling into the room to find a smiling countertenor standing above them in pink sunglasses.

"Glad you could join us!" Kurt exclaimed as he pulled the startled boys to their. "Come on, join us!" Kurt skipped back off to dance with the girls and Baline.

Then the song changed and Wes and David gave in closing the door behind them they joined in as Rachel began to sing.

_There's a stranger in ma bed_

_There's a pounding in ma head_

_Glitter all over the room _

_Pink Flamingo's in the pool_

Mercedes took over lead from Rachel.

_I smell like a Mini Bar_

_DJ's passed out on the yard_

_Barbie's on the BBQ_

_This a hickey or a bruise?_

Then Kurt took over.

_Pictures of last night _

_Ended up on line_

_I'm screwed _

_Oh well_

Everyone sang the chorus, as they continued to jump about the small room. Students passing in the hall stopped outside for only a moment but decided not to questioning it.

Blaine grabbed Kurt and began to spin him round in circles, Rachel and Mercedes began to tango but burst into a fit of giggles at the sight of Wes and David doing the Macerena.

_This Friday night do it all_

_Again _

_Do it all_

_This friday night _

_Do it all again_

There was a knock at the door Blaine paused the music and went to see who was there.

"Hey Nick! What's up?" Blaine asked polite as ever.

"Hey Blaine," Nick paused and looked around Baline. "Hey Kurt, you haven't been around in a while, looking forward to LA on Monday?"

"Yeah I can't wait, you?"

"Yeah same, so Blaine I came to ask you if you were ready for next week?" Nick was in charge of the vocals on the Warbler Council so he had to make sure everyone especially the lead soloist or in this case Blaine knew their parts of by heart.

"Uh huh, I got it , no need to worry Nick." Blaine reassured the Warbler.

"Kay see you on Sunday night then?" Blaine nodded. "See you Monday Kurt." With that Nick turned and left.

"Well as fun as this was, Kurt we need to go now if we want to make dinner." Rachel told him glancing at her watch.

"Are you staying over at ours tonight Rach?" Kurt asked her.

"Yeah Carol said it was fine so long as I slept in your room." Rachel replied with a slight sigh.

"You wanna stay as well Cedes?" Kurt thought it was rude not to ask his best friend.

Mercedes seemed to think for a moment then she agreed and said she would love to stay.

Kurt nodded and turned to Blaine, they had a silent exchange and Kurt simply said. "You?" Blaine nodded.

Mercedes and Rachel looked at each other, nodded and then proceeded to push Kurt and Blaine who were still staring at each other out the door "See you guys on monday!" Rachel called over her shoulder to Wes and David.

"I'm glad I won't be in that house tonight." Wes said with a chuckle.

David nodded in agreement. "I know I feel bad for Burt all those hormone crazed kids in his house."

"Especially Kurt and Blaine."

"Yeah they're eye sex has been almost painfull to watch recently!"

Both boys fell in to fits of laughter.

**oOo**

**Nick was kinda a random character to fill up space and stuff.**

**Tune in next time for: **_A sleep over at the Hummel-Hudson residence._

**Review Review Review please xxxoooxxx (L) :)**


	7. Chapter 7 Sleepover

**Ookkkaay so It tttoookk to update this chapter cause its ssuuperrrr longg because I have had alott of exams lately x any ways so on with the update x oh and p.s I seriously don't like Mercedes new BF x**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing xx**

**Chapter 7 : Sleepover **

**oOo**

"Dad we're home!" Kurt shouted as he Blaine, Mercedes and Rachel entered through the front door.

"Hey guys!" Carol called from the kitchen where she was beginning to make the dinner "Burt's still out the now but Finns in the living room."

Rachel smiled at this and pranced off to see her boyfriend with Mercedes following slowly behind. Kurt and Blaine went into the kitchen to help Carol with prepare dinner.

"Hey mom is it ok if Blaine and Mercedes stay as well as Rachel tonight? You know kinda like a slumber party, Finn and Rachel could join us!" Kurt sort of pledeaded with his step mom.

"Of course it's okay with me honey," Kurt pulled a fist inward in a 'yes' motion. "But it's up to your dad as well." Kurt smile dropped sightly at this of course his dad would have a say in it.

"Oh okay then, so how can Blaine and I help?" Kurt let the subject of the sleepover drop.

"Hi Blaine, I didn't see you there." Carol said while she hugged Blaine.

"Hey Carol." He said as he returned the hug.

Carol turned to Kurt. "So do you boys wanna chop up the veg?"

"Sure!" Kurt said.

Carol showed them which vegtables she wanted cut up. As they were busying theselves Burt walked in.

"Hey Honey!" He called as he walked through the door. "Finn, oh hey Rach, and Mercedes." Burt said as he saw the girls sitting in his living room.

"Hi Mr Hummel." Rachel replied happily.

"Let me guess, if you girls are here that means that Blaine is here somewhere as well."

Rachel, Finn and Mercedes laughed as Burt put this together. "Yeah dad he's in the kitchen with Mom and Kurt." Finn told his step dad.

Burt thanked Finn and then went into the kitchen to see his wife and son.

"Hi hun, how was your day?" Carol asked upon seeing he husband.

"Oh you know the usual." Burt said as he kissed his wife on the cheek. "Hey kiddo, Blaine." Burt nodded towards the curly haired boy standing by the counter.

"How are you Mr Hummel?"Blaine asked with one of his charming smiles.

"I'm good, thanks for asking and it's Burt not Mr Hummel." Burt said as Kurt just shook his head in disbelief 'He can charm the pants off of anyone' Kurt thought.

Just as Kurt was about to ask if Blaine could stay over, Carol called everybody to the table for dinner. Kurt decided he would just ask at dinner.

Everyone sat down at the table Burt, Finn and Blaine making small conversation about football, Carol asking Mercedes, Rachel and Kurt about Natonals and the songs they were going to sing. Kurt then decided he would ask.

"Dad?" Burt looked up at his son and nodded for him to continue. "Can Mercedes stay the night?"

"Of course she can." Burt said smiling at Mercedes.

"So.. Blaine can stay as well then?" Kurt asked with a pleading smile.

Burt sighed and looked at his son, who looked at Blaine, Burt saw the sparkle in the boys' eyes when they looked at each other. Even though they were young they were both deeply in love with one another.

"I suppose so," Kurt grinned at his dad and went to thank him when Burt cut him off. "But you all need to sleep in Kurt's room, all of you, even you Finn that way Mercedes can keep an eye on all of you." Burt said with a chuckle as he winked at Mercedes.

**oOo**

10:00pm that night found them all sitting in Kurt's room watching RENT. The actors began to sing 'I'll Cover You' and Blaine got to his feet pulling Kurt with him, Kurt caught on almost immedently.

( **Kurt **_Blaine _Both)

"**Live in my house**

**I'll be your shelter**

**Just pay me back **

**With one thousand kisses"**

Kurt sang as Blaine leaned in to kiss him he pulled away signalling for Blaine to sing.

"_Open your door_

_I'll be your tennant_

_Don't got much baggage to lay at your feet_

_But sweet kisses I've got to spare_

_I'll be there and I'll cover you."_

Mercedes, Finn and Rachel watched as the two boys danced around each other with amused expressions.

"I think they ment it 

When they said you can't buy love

Now I know you can't rent it

A new lease you are my love, on life  
>Be my life <span>

Just slip me on,  
>I'll be your blanket<br>Wherever,whatever, I'll be your coat

_You'll be my King, and I'll be your castle_

**No, you'll be my Queen, and I'll be your moat **

I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love  
>Now I know you can rent it<br>A new lease you are my love, on life  
>All my life<span>

I've longed to discover  
>Something as true as this is<br>

_**So with a thousand sweet kisses,I'll cover you  
>, With a thousand sweet kisses,I'll cover you,<br>When you're worn out and  
>tired,When your heart has expired<strong>_

_**If you're cold and you're lonely  
>You've got one nickel only<br>With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you,  
>With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you<br>**_

Oh, lover,_**  
><span>**_I'll cover you,**_  
><span>_**Yeah,_**  
><span>**_Oh, lover,**_  
><span>_**I'll cover you_**  
><strong>_

**oOo**

RENT finshed and Mercedes took the disk out. "Wanna play I've never?" She asked the oh-so-cosy couples.

Everyone nodded in agreement, they all got up and got (Non Alcholic) drinks.

"Okay me first!" Rachel said. "I've never," She paused to think. "Had sex!" She said with an evil smile.

Mercedes, Finn and Rachel all took a sip of their drinks, Kurt and Blaine just eyed them all.

"Well Finn's first time was with Santana, Rachel's was Finn?" Kurt suggested, Rachel looked slightly offended but nodded her head. "And Mercedes was Sam?" Mercedes nodded.

"Seriously though dudes you guys haven't done it yet?" Finn asked awkwardly with a sheepish smile.

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other. "No we seriously haven't. Why is that so hard to believe?" Blaine questioned the unbelieving on lookers.

"I dunno, you's are always so... Ermm whats the word... Snuggly?" Rachel and Mercedes burst into laughter. "What?" Finn asked. "It's true and I didn't know the right word to use." Even Kurt and Blaine were laughing by now.

"Any ways my turn! I've never been drunk." Mercedes said ending the awkward conversation. They all took a drink.

"Finn your turn." Kurt proclaimed.

Finn thought for a moment then said. "I've never given a blow job."

Kurt and Blaine hesitated then both took a drink along with Rachel. "Really Rach?" Blaine asked a little in shock.

"I could ask you the same Mr Dapper Anderson." Blaine blushed.

The game continued until Kurt got bored and suggested they play Truth or Dare, with all in agreement Kurt sat an empty glass Coke bottle into the middle of the circle and spun it, it landed on Finn. "Hmm.. Okay Finn Truth or Dare?" Finn thought for a moment and then decided on Truth. "Errmm, Oh! Where did you and Rachel do it?" Kurt asked with one eyebrow raised in questioning manor.

Finn seemed to ask Rachel permission with his eyes until she nodded. "Okay so it was here, you were at Dalton to see Blaine and Mom and Dad were away for the weekend." Finn said, then he spun the bottle leaving no time for anyone to ask questions. The bottle landed on Blaine 'Time for payback Kurt.' Finn thought. "Blaine Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Blaine answered immediantly despite Kurt's 'don't you idiot!' stare piercing through him.

"I dare you to make out with Kurt but not all sissy like, properly like you guys do when we are here." Finn said with a smirk.

'Oh no you don't Finn, you are going to be sorry you ever said anything.' Then he turned too Kurt who just looked confused until Blaine pounced, yes pounced, on him and attached his lips to Kurt's.

Kurt moaned into the kiss as Blaine sat in his lap stradling him, Blaine ran his tounge along Kurt's bottom lip asking for permission to enter, Kurt obliged and granted him acsess. Blaine slid his toung into the cavern that tasted of coffee 'why does he always taste of coffee? Mmm... Coffee... No Blaine concentrate Kurt's giving you a hickey. Hee hee hickey, No concentrate.'

Blaine finally concentrated, moaning as Kurt lightly bit the skin of his neck leaving a red mark Blaine was sure would be visible later on. Finn, Rachel and Mercedes watching the two boys with huge lust filled eyes.

Kurt eventually tapped Blaine on the shoulder signalling that they should stop. Blaine got off Kurt and both boys sat with their legs crossed. "So," Blaine said breezily. "Shall we continue?"

**So what did you guys think? Please comment with prompts if you have any x**


	8. Chapter 8 Wedding Plans?

**Hey so I'm so so so sorry for not updating sooner but I am now so you won't have to await my new chapter any more! :D This chapter is pretty short but it's one of my faves so far so please enjoy some more Klaineness xx oh and btw I was watching Wall-E while I typed this :P**

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own glee :(**

Blaine and Finn woke the next day to discover that the girls and Kurt had disappeared. Blaine got up and out of Kurt's bed and made his way towards the door, as he opened it he could hear excited chatter and the smell of breakfast from downstairs, Finn appeared at the door having smelt food.

"Dude, are you gonna just stand there or are you coming down stairs?" Finn asked waving his hand in front of Blaine's face, breaking Blaine out of a trance he hadn't realized he was in.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming." Then he and Finn descended down the stairs into a land they had wished to never enter (except for the fact that there was lots of food).

Kurt, Rachel and Mercedes sat around the kitchen table surrounded by... Wedding Magazines.

"Ooh look at them!" Rachel exclaimed looking at some pink brides maids dresses.

"Rach they're gorgeous!" Kurt said. "Blaine! Come here were starting wedding planning!" Blaine sighed but couldn't resist Kurt's huge smile and the twinkle in his beautiful eyes.

"Okay so what are you thinking?" Blaine asked thinking that he might as well get involved with his wedding.

"Well I was considering Scotland, you know cause it's so pretty with all the Lochs and hills, but that would be really expensive, Plane tickets and all. So I figured we would just find a venue here, I only have one major request." Kurt paused and Blaine nodded for him to continue. "I want.. Would like the wedding to be this summer."

Blaine gave Kurt a dis-believing look. "Kurt summer holidays begin in less than a week and on the last week of the holidays we leave for New York, so we have like 6 weeks? To plan and host a whole wedding!" Blaine exclaimed, but he took one look at Kurt and knew he couldn't say no to him, so Blaine let out a sigh before saying, "But if I know you like I think I do, I know you'll manage it. Let's get to work."

"Eh can I eat first?" Finn asked knowing that he would somehow be roped into helping plan the wedding, not that he minded all that much Kurt was his brother after all, but you know he needed food. Kurt simply nodded and gave Blaine a small shove knowing he was thinking exactally what Finn was thinking and so Finn and Blaine descended upon the mountains of food.

**~oOo~**

One hour later and the Hudmel house hold held host _(lol alliteration :P)_ to 26 teenagers, Carol having come home from the store an hour ago with more Orange Juice had left ASAP when she heard that there would be more teenagers arriving.

The 26 people consisted of 12 Warblers, Blaine, Jeff, Nick, Wes, David, Thad, Trent, Andrew, Craig, Logan, Douglas and Stark, and 14 New Directions, Kurt, Rachel, Mercedes, Finn, Puck, Sam, Rory, Brittany, Sugar, Santana, Tina, Mike, Artie and Quinn. Originally it had only been Sam, Wes and David but Puck and Mike were already at Sam's when Mercedes had phoned so with 3 came an extra 7, it was the same case with Wes and David.

What had started as a 'Let's all go help Klaine plan their wedding' party had turned into a 'Warbler Vs. New Direction Just Dance 3 Battle' which had started when Jeff had told Rachel that he could dance to Barbara Streisand by Duck Sauce better than she could.

Kurt had got up very reluctantly when Blaine asked him to dance to Teenage Dream with him saying that it was their song so they just had to dance to it, earning them many aww's from the two choirs.

The game ended with Quinn and Stark dancing to Lollipop by Mika. Quinn had won, Artie and Rory who had been keeping score so that there wasn't an odd number of couples announced that it was a tie. So everyone who wanted another go kept going trying to get a winner.

"Hey where did Kurt and Blaine go?" Thad asked.

"Porcelain went to order Pizza, but Frodo was still here a second ago." Santana replied, curiosity hold of the Latina's mind. "I bet their off.."

"Don't even finish that sentence! I do not want those images in my mind!" Finn said cutting Santana off mid-sentence.

"Didn't seem that way last night form what Mercedes and Rachel told me." Sam said with a smile that could challenge the Cheshire cats.

The room erupted into laughter after all of theme being told about last night from Rachel or Mercedes, but Kurt and Blaine couldn't hear the laughter and they wouldn't be found or seen for another 30 minutes.

**~oOo~**

Kurt and Blaine re-appeared with extremely crumpled clothes 15 minutes later.

"Hell yeah Hummel get some!" Puck yelled being the first to spot the boys. After Puck's announcement everyone in the room caught on, no longer watching Aladdin fight off guards all turning to stare at the two boys who were blushing while attempting to fix their clothes.

"Are you two going to just stand there blushing like two adorable little elves who just got caught stealing from the cookie supply in Mr Schue's hair, or are you going to give us our Pizza?" Santana asked the boys. Kurt sent her a small glare then he placed the pizzas on the coffee table.

"No mess do you hear me?" Proclaimed Kurt after sitting next to Blaine who was trying and failing to make Kurt eat a slice of Pizza. "Especially you two," He glared at Finn and Blaine. "I see one speck of sauce on these couches and no more pancakes for either of you." Blaine and Finn gaped at Kurt. No more pancakes? How would they live? Kurt made the best pancakes ever!

"Guess we know who wears the pants in that relationship." Jeff remarked from the side of the room causing an uproar of laughter from the group.

**~oOo~**

Everyone left about 2 hours later at nine o'clock, they all had to pack for Nationals which was only a day away.

Blaine was the last to leave, deliberately taking longer than the others.

"It's almost as if you don't want to go back Dalton." Kurt said as he walked up behind Blaine wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist and resting his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"No I do, I'm just taking my time, the longer I can spend with you the better." Kurt smirked, his fiance was so cheesy. Blaine pulled Kurt in for a kiss laughing when he felt Kurt's restrain. "No ones going to walk in on us if thats what your worried about."

"I'm not worried about that, what I'm worried about is your curfew, Mr Head Boy. You've got to get back before half 11 or you'll be locked out. You know as well as I do that you need to be at school on Sunday morning."

"Jeff and Nick will let me in, being the trouble twins they do have keys to pratically every door on campus."

Kurt laughed of course they did, Nick and Jeff were like the Fred and George Weasley of Dalton. "Even so I would like you to be back on time just in case."

After another chaste kiss Blaine left for Dalton, Kurt waving until he could no longer be seen.

**So yah, that was just kind of a filler chapter. Please comment/faveorite/Alert anything x so thanks for reading and I hope you all ejoyed this chapter.**

**Next time: Warbler/ND Bus journey XD xx**


	9. Chapter 9 Bus Journey

**Happy One Year (late) Klaineversary guys! So I hope you enjoy this chapter, this is the trip to Nationals and next chapter will probably be the gang exploring mighty Los Angeles!  
>So enjoy please :D Oh and who else feels really bad for Heather Morris? I do! I just wanna give her a hug! Why would someone post those pictures? But then again why did she take them? Anyway I feel super bad for her please tell me if you agree :( xx<strong>

**Again you know the drill I don't own glee :( please stop making me say it :'( **

**Chapter 9 Bus Journey**

'This. Is. Stressful. Kurt thought to him self. 'Nationals just had to be in LA didn't it? Freaking LA!' The New Directions were currently – thanks to Mr Schuster trying to save money – sharing a five hour double decker coach bus journey with The Warblers.

Right now Rachel was fighting with Quinn about the costume choices, Brittany was hyper and trying to cartwheel up and down the bus, some one (Blaine) had given her Redvines... Never a good idea. Finn was out cold after receiving a football to the head courtesy of Puck, Sam and Rory, and Jeff and Nick were drawing on Wes' face while he slept. So basically it was chaos everywhere.

Except from one row of seats near the back of the bus where Kurt and Blaine sat no one daring to disturb Kurt in the mood he was in. Blaine's head was resting on Kurt's chest, Blaine was sleeping, Kurt was trying to but he was afraid that if he fell asleep Nick and Jeff would draw on them and he certainly did not want to wake up with a moustache on his face.

"Kurt hunny?" Mercedes came over and sat on the row in front of the boys. "You wanna go for a sleep?" Kurt nodded tiredly. "Kay, I'll watch agent 3 and 6 for ya and you get some sleep." Mercedes said with a warm smile reassuring Kurt that he was in good hands, Kurt smiled back and within the next few seconds he was fast a sleep, snuggling into Blaine.

"They're so cute." Sam said as he walked up to Mercedes staggering slightly as the bus hit a bump, Mercedes scolded him for moving seats while the bus was still going.

Mercedes and Sam just sat looking at each other for a while, neither speaking just looking. The moment ended when Stark appeared with a camera and took a picture of Kurt and Blaine laughing.

"Facebook Gold!" He proclaimed in a whisper triumphantly, Mercedes rolled her eyes before shooing him away.

**~oOo~**

"WHAT THE HELL!" Screamed Wes half an hour later. "Nick! Jeff! I swear to God if I get my hands on you, you are so dead!"

"I'm guessing that Wes just woke up and looked at his reflection." David chuckled next to Thad, who wasn't listening but staring longingly at Quinn. "Dude, just go talk to her! She's single, ask her on a date!"

"Please, do say it louder." Thad said sarcastically, luckily no one had over heard them. "I would man, I would but I don't know what I would say." Thad paused, he turned away from David glancing around, when his eyes landed on Kurt and Blaine. "Hey, what's that huge purple mark on Blaine's neck?" He asked David, his friend looked in the same direction also noticing where Blaine's polo shirt had slipped down was a big purple/blue mark.

"It's just a Hickey, no big deal." David replied airily.

"No big deal, it's huge!" Thad exclaimed.

"We couldn't help but over hear your odd little conversation, buuutt,"

"That's what we do best. So care to explain the tatter?" Nick and Jeff said, speaking as if they were the one person.

"Thad saw Blaine's Hickey and he thinks it's like, I dunno a tattoo of Barney on Blaine's neck?"

Jeff and Nick scoffed. "We've seen bigger Hickeys than that!" Nick exclaimed and Jeff nodded in agreement. "Kurt and Blaine are way too lovey duvey to appreciate Hickeys properly. I mean just last week Kim and I were." 

"Whoa! TMI keep that between you and Kimberly!" David, Jeff and Thad cut Nick off, not too desperate to know what the couple got up to in their spare time.

**~oOo~**

About an hour later and three hours of their journey left Blaine woke up. Seeing that Kurt was still asleep he carefully got up and walked down the bus to find Wes and David.

When Blaine found the Wes and David writing in a large black book. "Hey guys, whatcha doin?" He asked tentatively, not really sure whether he wanted to know or not, judging by the grins on the boys faces it was something they found extremely amusing.

"Just writing in our BABP book." Wes said dismissively, he still had the faint outline of a moustache, glasses and a Harry Potter scar on his face.

"What does BABP stand for?"

"BABP stands for Blaine's Awesome Bachelor Party, you know cause we're obviously going to be your best men." David replied his eyes never leaving the book.

Blaine was taken a back by the assumption, he hadn't even considered best men or Bachelor parties. "Guys, emm, I hadn't even thought about that, I mean what about Cooper? He is my big brother."

David and Wes looked at each other for a second then turned to face Blaine. "Blaine, have you _told _Cooper yet? Or your parents?"

Blaine stalled, he hadn't told his parents yet or Cooper, granted he hadn't seen them in at least a month but still. Not that he was desperate to tell his father, Blaine's dad wasn't the most accepting person. His mother, Clara Anderson, on the other hand adored Kurt and would be thrilled as would Cooper. His father was the one he was frightened of, though he would never hurt Blaine, Niall Anderson was a tall man who looked quite threatening and could do damage if he so wished.

When Blaine came out Niall didn't speak to Blaine for two weeks, after that he spent long periods of time with Blaine, taking him to football, fixing cars with him, setting him up with girls or even lifting weights with him, as if it would make Blaine straight. Niall still hasn't come to terms with the fact that Blaine is gay and sees Blaine as a 'thing' that is going to ruin the family's reputation should anyone at the country club find out.

This made Blaine angry beyond belief, and all he wanted to do at that moment was go back and sit with Kurt but with Wes and David looking at him expectantly his dapper self took over. He regained him self took a deep breath.

"No I haven't told Coop or my Mom yet, or my Dad and you can guess why." Wes and David looked down, they knew family was a touchy subject for Blaine and they shouldn't have brought it up. "I will tell the when the moment is right, as for now you can continue planning but I'm not promising anything. Now if you'll excuse me it seems that my fiancé just woke up." And with that Blaine returned to Kurt leaving Wes and David alone with their thoughts.

**~oOo~**

At three o'clock exactally three hours after they left the Bus driver pulled into a rest stop so that the boys and girls could stretch their legs.

"Guys! Pair up and stay together we meet back at the bus at quarter to four!" Mr Schue shouted as the kids all dispersed.

Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, Quinn, and Rachel all immediately headed for Starbucks claiming that they were all 'Majorly deprived of Coffee' and 'Needed some or they would just die!'. Blaine, Wes, David, Nick and Jeff all went straight to McDonald's discussing what they were going to get the whole way and Kurt was almost positive he heard Jeff say he was going to get a Double Cheeseburger with large fries, a McChicken sandwich, a strawberry milkshake, a McFlurry, **and** a cookie.

Finn who was with Puck, Sam, Artie, Mike and Rory headed to the arcade all boys rushing to grab various machines, the most popular being 'Return of Zombie House' a game in which you shoot Zombies.

Brittany, Santana, Sugar, Thad and Stark all headed for the café and bought various drinks and food, before taking a seat next to Trent, Andrew, Craig, Logan and Douglas who had beat the to the cafe just five minutes earlier.

Everyone seemed fairly happy, all except Blaine, Kurt noticed. He had been quit off ever since coming back from his chat with Wes and David and when Kurt had asked what was wrong Blaine had brushed it off saying it was nothing, even Kurt knew it was something he didn't press the matter knowing Blaine would tell him when he wanted to.

**~oOo~**

So at quarter to four they all boarded the bus again and after two and a half hours, due to traffic, they arrived in Los Angeles.

**Thank you for being patient with me and I will update ASAP thanks for reading luv u guys xxx**


	10. Chapter 10 Los Angeles

**Sorry for the delay guys :( but wow chapter 10 double didgits! :D So here it is hope you enjoy! :D Oh and see if you can find a reference to a Disney movie in here! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee :( **

**Chapter 10 Los Angeles**

"Right everyone off the bus!" Mr Schuester shouted down the bus and up the stairs. "Don't leave anything behind, we'll be getting a different bus on the way home, so anything left you'll probably never see again." Mr Schue said with a smirk, knowing he has succeeded in scaring them all when everyone on the bus checks and double checks everywhere for any lost possessions.

Soon everyone was off the bus and standing in their respective choirs, Mr Smyth, The Warblers chaperone was giving them a speech about good behaviour in the hotel, Mr Schuester was doing the same, adding that no pillow fights were aloud, as he didn't want a repeat of last time.

The two choirs headed towards their hotel 'The Lotus Lodge'. A tall skyscraper like building with twenty floors. A large fountain stood outside the magnificent building pouring water from five spouts at the base ad from the very top where a mermaid sat with Lotus flowers in her hair. This was where all show choirs from the competition were staying, The Lotus Lodge was one of Los Angeles' highest rated hotels, how they convinced to let at least twenty show choirs most full of teenagers stay here for three days was beyond Kurt.

"This is where I'm coming for my 21st birthday!" Rachel proclaimed clapping her hands and doing a little spin like a three year old in Disney land.

"Honestly Rachel!" Kurt said while laughing at his best friend who turned and gave him a huge grin before she continued to prance towards the hotel doors.

Blaine caught up with Kurt and took his hand, smiling at each other they walked into the lobby, a large room with black/silver marble floors and the same black/silver marble on the walls, though there was one patch of wall behind the front desk which was a waterfall, (yes like the one in HSM 2). There were several black leather couches all over the room and a few tables with shiny plastic surfaces.

"Welcome to The Lotus Lodge!" Said a man at the front desk, his name tag told everyone that his name was Flynn R. "How may I help you? Are you guys the last two choirs? Let me see." He paused too take a look at his clipboard. "The Warblers and The New Directions correct?" He asked with a smile to challenge Blaine's.

"That's us." Mr Smyth said in his thick English accent.

"Okay I'll just get you checked in," He said typing something into the computer. "Mr Schuester you have three rooms reserved?" Mr Schue nodded it was all the school could afford unfortunately.

"Yeah I'm going divide them, boys and girls, between the two biggest rooms and I'll take the smallest one."

"That's fine sir, let me get your room keys." Flynn walked to a long rack of keys a few steps behind him and pulled off the keys marked 13A, 13B and 14A. "13A and 13B are adjoining rooms and yours 14A is directly across the hall." Flynn finished explaining and handed Mr Schuester the keys.

"Thanks. Guys! Split up, boys and girls!"

The New Directions immediately divided into their gender groups, Kurt though desperately wanting to join the girls moved to the boys side. Finn smiled at him sympathetically and patted his head good naturedly only to be swatted away and hissed at by a now irritated Kurt, Finn sometimes forgot that no one (with exceptions to Blaine) touched Kurt's hair.

The Warblers appeared a few moments later with their room keys, having a bigger budget than McKinley they were three to a room.

"Which room are you?" Blaine asked sneaking up behind Kurt and wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist.

"13B, you?"

"15A, seems like I'm just down the hall, this I like." Kurt laughed at his boyfriends dopey grin and shooed him away as Mr Schue launched into another chorus of 'behave your selves'.

"Guys, again. No. Pillow. Fights this year I don't" Mr Schue was cut off by a chorus of "We know"s and "You already told us!". "I know, I know I just wanted to be clear. Okay now go find your rooms, we're on floor 15."

Kurt couldn't help but run with the rest of them towards the lift, he would later deny that he was even remotely excited and say that he got dragged into it.

**~oOo~**

Everyone was unpacked and sitting in their rooms, looking out the window or in Puck's case being pulled back in the window. He, for some crazy reason, thought that hanging out of the window and shouting 'We're gonna win!' at passers by was a good idea.

"Noah what age are you?" Kurt asked walking out of the bathroom, finally satisfied with the way his products were set up. Kurt had walked in just as Finn and Sam had pulled Puck back in.

"What gender are you Hummel? I'm certain that even the Cougars I work for don't have that many brands of moisturiser." Puck said sending Finn a glare as he hit him while giving him a 'Don't-talk-to-my-brother-like-that' look.

"Please I'm more of a man than you'll ever be Puckerman."

"It's probably true man." Sam said with a shrug.

"Sam!" Puck said in disbelief.

"What? I said probably!"

"Okay I'm going now, no one touch my stuff, and watch Artie with the kettle." Kurt told them as Artie almost spilt water all over him self. Mike rushed to take the kettle off the boy giving Kurt a smile of reassurance.

Kurt sighed watching as Finn took the kettle off of Mike and spilt the water on the table before closing the door.

Kurt walked next door to room 13A and knocked on the door, he could hear laughter from inside and there was some fumbling before the door opened to reveal a dishevelled Quinn.

"Hi Kurt," She said breezily. "I figured it wouldn't be long until you showed up."

Kurt took in the girl's appearance and deciding against asking he entered the room.

"KURT!" Kurt was attacked by a still hyper blonde girl.

"Hey Brit, still not worked off those red vines I see." He said laughing.

"Kurt! We were just about to start Truth or Dare you wanna join in?" Rachel asked coming out of the bathroom, she looked a bit pale.

"Sure, Rach are you okay? You don't look very well." Kurt replied walking over and placing his hand on the girls forehead, she didn't feel abnormally warm.

"Yeah I'm fine, come on lets play!" She said sitting down next to Brittany on the bed.

Kurt took a seat beside Mercedes and Quinn, Quinn leaned over and whispered in Kurt's ear. "We were having a tickle fight and the next minute she shot off into the bathroom, I'm pretty sure she was sick."

Kurt was suspicious now, did Rachel have a bug? Or was it something else? "Now that you mention it she used my bathroom before we left and she was in there for about five minutes. Do you think she's ill?"

"Maybe, best to just leave it right now though, she would deny it anyway." Kurt nodded at Quinn they would ask later, besides he should probably ask Finn if he's noticed anything odd lately.

Santana went first asking Quinn, "Truth or Dare Quinners?" Quinn gave her a look of disbelief.

"Quinners? * Sigh * fine Truth."

"What is the strangest dream you have ever had?"

Quinn thought for a second, "Oh I know, it was while I was pregnant, so you know weird dreams are expected. So I was in my room and it was snowing outside and a sloth climbed up on the window ledge and I started talking to it and I talked back! A talking sloth!"

Rachel seemed to think this was particularly hilarious and actually ended up on the floor because she thought it was that funny, everyone just gave her a weird look as Brittany helped her back up onto the bed.

Santana simply brushed her hysterics off. "Well that was lame. Kay Fabray your shot to ask."

"Okay, Kurt Truth Or Dare?"

Kurt was feeling pretty fear less today so he chose Dare. "Hmm..Oh! You need to kiss the next person that walks in the door." Quinn said with a laugh.

"Fine, but if Mr Schue walks in then you need to explain to him why I kissed him. Wait is it on the mouth or cheek?"

"If it's Blaine then mouth anyone else, cheek." Kurt nodded, he actually quite like this dare.

"Right now it's my turn, Rachel Truth or Dare?"

"Huh? Oh sorry I wasn't listening, em, truth?" She said hesitantly.

'This is my chance' Kurt thought 'I can ask what's going on.' so deciding against what he and Quinn had agreed on he asked. "What were you doing in the bathroom just there when I came in? And why?" She looked a little shocked.

Rachel suddenly seemed very interested in the ground. "Em, * cough * Well.."

**AN: Ah cliffhanger! Can you guys guess what's going on? **

**Sorry this is so short I just wanted to update really quickly :D **

**Oh yeah can you guys give me suggestions for a theme for nationals? And tell me who you want to win cause I honestly can't decide. So vote The ND's or The Warblers to win?**

**Till next time my lovelies :D **

**Kurtalicious xx**


	11. Chapter 11 Decisions Are Made

**Hello again wow two updates in one day! Record for me! So did you guess right? It's time to find out! :D**

**Chapter 11 Decisions Are Made**

"Em, * cough * Well.." Everyone looked really concerned now and in an act of support Mercedes moved to sit next to the small girl, putting an arm around her shoulders, Rachel gave her a small smile. "Well, I was in the toilet being sick and it's because, I'm pregnant." The room was deadly silent, everyone taking in this information.

Three minutes later and the room was still silent, that was until Kurt spoke.

"I can't believe I never realized sooner! I knew something was off last week when you cried at the end of 'The Karate Kid'. Rachel honey, why didn't you tell me sooner?" He asked kneeling in front of the now weeping girl and taking her hands in his.

She sniffed, "I just, I-I feel s-s-so ashamed of m-my self and I, I didn't kn-know how, I hav-haven't even told m-m-my Dad's yet K-Kurt. Thin-think how d-d-disappointed they'll be! I, I can't tell them or Finn this'll, it will crush him!" She said shaking her head frantically and crying even more.

"Rachel?" A voice came from the door, it was Mr Schue, no one had heard the door open. "Guys, what's going on?" Judging by his reaction he hadn't heard the whole conversation.

Everyone turned to face their teacher with blank expressions everyone except Rachel who continued to cry into Mercedes shoulder.

"Guys? What the hell is going on?" Still no one answered they didn't know what to say. "Come on you can trust me, Rachel what's up?" He asked coming furtherer into the room and shutting the door. "Is it Finn?" She shook her head. "Is it," Mr Schuster was cut off as the door adjoining the two rooms flew open and Finn poked his head through.

"Hey Kurt can you come through here please?" Then he noticed Rachel. "Rach? What's wrong?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out, since I came in I've asked about ten questions and not one of them has been answered." Kurt was about to point out to the teacher that Rachel did tell him that it wasn't Finn making her upset but thought he better keep his mouth shut.

Santana cleared her throat. "I think we should give Finn and Rachel some privacy right now so that they can talk and sort, some things out. In the mean time everyone into the other room!" She ordered. So with one last supportive hug and kiss for Rachel, Kurt left the room.

Before she left Quinn took Rachel's hand and gave it a squeeze, Rachel looked up at the beautiful blonde girl she had never really gotten along with, and in that moment she knew that Quinn was going to help her through this. She had been through all this before and being the 'new Quinn' she was going to help in every way possible.

Once the door between the two rooms closed, chaos began, Mr Schuster trying to stop the arguing between the boys who hadn't been in the room with Rachel, Kurt and Quinn stopping Puck from listening in through the door, Santana pacing back and forth muttering to her self in Spanish, the other girls just sat still in mild shock and Brittany looking confused.

"Shut up! All of you!" Kurt had finally lost it with them, this was difficult for Rachel and he was almost certain that the noise from this room wasn't very reassuring to her. "Now everyone just sit down and Rachel will tell you all when she is ready!" He said once again in a harsh tone which caused everyone (including Mr Schue) to look a little scared of the boy.

Kurt sat down on a bed next to Mercedes who rested her head on his shoulder with a sigh also, subconsciously Kurt began to play with the ring on his finger, spinning it around, moving it to the end of his finger as if it were about to fall off only to move it back again and taking it off to admire it. It really was a gorgeous ring and he was very lucky to have it and it's buyer, he didn't know what he would do with out Blaine, he'd probably be a wreck right now if it weren't for him, he'd still be extremely bitchy and sarcastic all the time, he wouldn't be friends let alone best friends with Rachel Berry and most certainly would not be engaged at 18.

After half an hour the door opened again to revel Finn his face streaked with tears and Rachel still crying, 'hormones' thought Kurt.

"So can you tell us what's going on now?" Mr Schuster asked getting impatient.

Finn took Rachel's hand and smiled at her, she smiled through the tears. "Well, most of you already know, but I'm pregnant."

Mr Schuster looked like someone had just slapped him across the face. "Rachel are you sure? Have you been to the Doctors?"

She scoffed. "Of course I have Mr Schue I'm not an idiot. Oh and before you ask, yes it is Finn's baby I wouldn't cheat on him like that." She said smiling at the tall boy.

"So what are you going to do? I know that you're coming to New York with me, Finn and Blaine but you still aren't into any colleges and how are you going to go to school with a baby to look after?" Kurt asked, the reality of the situation finally settling in, he would be an Uncle! And he made a decision there and then to do anything to help Rachel or Finn, no matter what. His niece/nephew would a very talented little baby but let's hope that he/she gets Rachel's ability to dance.

"Well I'm certainly not having an abortion I'm strictly against them, so I'm just going to go along and see what happens, I can go to college next year and get a nanny? I'm still not really sure but I have time to make decisions, one is already made though I'm having this baby." She said with sheer determination.

Mr Schuster stood up and walked towards the girl. "Rachel if you're sure this is what you want, then we will all support you no matter what you know that right?" Rachel nodded her eyes shining again as she looked around the room all her friends smiling up at her.

"Girl, I ain't looking forward to your mood swings. They're bad enough now we don't need to add pregnancy hormones to that load of crazy!" Mercedes said causing everyone to laugh this was going to be a hectic few months.

**~oOo~**

That night The New Direction's all went out to dinner at a local Pizzeria. Rachel finally being able to act upon her food cravings out loud demanded they have pizza and no one dared to argue any different.

So they sat at a Pizzeria called 'Nathan's Pizzeria' "Oh how original." Kurt had whispered to Tina as they entered. The waiter had been kind enough to push two large tables together so they could all sit together.

Kurt looked at the menu in utter disgust, 'Stupid Rachel and her stupid cravings and stupid greasy pizza' he thought to him self, turning the age Kurt saw an option of pasta and decided to have the Fettuccine Alfredo.

"So Rach how far along are you?" Quinn asked.

Rachel finished eating her fifth slice of pizza before replying. "Six weeks, I only found out last Saturday, because of.. Obvious reasons I went to see the doctor and sure enough I'm pregnant, I've been doing a pretty good job of hiding it huh?"

"You sure did, only time I was even remotely suspicious was this morning when you were in our bathroom for at least five minutes." Rachel smiled sheepishly at Finn.

"Speaking of bathrooms I got to go." She said getting up and darting for the bathroom, Finn looked concerned.

"It's perfectly normal Finn, do you not remember all this stuff from when I was pregnant?" She asked in disbelif the boy really was cluless.

"Well I did block most of it from my memory, so thanks for reminding me about that heartache Quinn."

"Ooh bitter!" Puck called from across the table. "Finn look at it this way you're gaining majorly out of this have you seen Rachel's," He gestured to his chest. "They're freaking huge!"

"Allways the romantic Puckerman." Kurt said sarcastically.

Just then the door to the pizzeria opened and The Warblers all walked in.

Upon seeing Kurt Blaine waved causing some of the other boys to laugh and joke about withdrawl symptoms.

Kurt waved back, glad to see his fiance, wow it had been at least five hours since he saw him last, he had been so caught up in the drama he didn't even realise it had been that long.

The New Direction's now had all finshed so they paied the bill then left. As they were leaving they passed by the Warblers Kurt was pulled back by Blaine who slipped a note into his hand and pressed a kiss to his cheek before follwing the rest of his choir.

When Kurt got back to his hotel room he sat on his bed and opened the note that said _'Meet me on the roof – Love always Blaine x' _

**AN: Ooh what's gonna happen on the roof? And did you guess right? Tell me what you think of the whole Rachel situation, it is going to be a big story line but the main one is still the wedding so no cause for worry**

**See you next time mah dears :D **

**Kurtalicious xx**


	12. Chapter 12 Blaine's Such A Geek

**Another update! Whew I did some serious typing today :D Time to see what's going to happen on the roof!**

**Oops forgot last time Disclaimer: I don't own Glee **

**Chapter 12 Blaine's Such A Geek**

As Kurt walked up the steps leading to the roof door he couldn't help but be excited, he had absolutely no idea what Blaine had planned, only that he was too meet him on the roof at nine o'clock (another not had appeared under the door at eight).

Kurt took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

Kurt gasped in astonishment when he saw the roof, Blaine had filled the roof with candles and lilies (they were Kurt's favourites) it was lucky that it wasn't windy otherwise all the candles would have blown out but Kurt couldn't focus on that right now. The place looked so magical like something straight out of one of the chick flicks. In the middle of the roof was a picnic blanket with a traditional basket, brown and woven, a bottle of apple cider and sitting right in the middle of the red and white checked blanket smiling like the Cheshire cat was Blaine Anderson.

Kurt walked over to his fiancé in disbelief, when he reached the blanket Blaine stood up and met him with a champagne flute of apple cider and a chaste kiss.

"You sir," Kurt said tapping the end of Blaine's nose. "Are the most hopeless romantic on the face of this earth, and I couldn't love you more for it," He said kissing the other boy again. "What brought all this on?"

"I just wanted to show you how much I love you, and yes I know you already know how much, I just wanted to really really _show _you. So," He said plonking down on the blanket. "Apple?"

Kurt took the apple off of him with a smirk. "You know how very Hunger Games-esque this is right?" Blaine nodded. "So if I was to throw this apple at the fence over there it would hit a force field?" He asked laughing slightly.

"Hmm, not too sure about that one, but if I was to ask you You love me real or not real? You would say?"

"Real, oh so very very real? In fact tonight I think I fell in love with you even more, and I didn't even think that was possible." Kurt smiled sadly. "There's a lot of things I didn't think were possible until you came into my life, I don't tell you this enough but you saved me Blaine, I would never have made it out of that school.. Alive if it wasn't for you, now I have you and New York and The New Direction's and even the Warblers. You're the best thing that ever happened to me." He said breaking down and crying as Blaine enveloped him in a hug.

"No Kurt even with out me you would've made it, you would've found a way. You're a lot stronger than you give you're self credit for, you always had courage I just woke it up but it was always there trust me." He said beginning to cry himself. "Look you've got me crying now." With a small laugh Blaine wiped the tears from his and Kurt's faces, kissing both of Kurt's cheeks, before pulling the boy up with him. "Dance with me."

"Blaine, don't be ridiculous." Kurt said trying to get out of Blaine's hold, but Blaine just pulled them closer together.

"Come on please?" He started a oom-pah-pah with his voice moving around in small circles, just as Blaine had Kurt almost dancing it started to rain, like pour with rain.

"Blaine! Please let me go inside! It's raining!"

"All the more reason to dance then!" Blaine said, "Oh come on Kurt live a little!"

"Fine fine, I'll dance with you." Kurt told him laughing as Blaine's face lit up in pure delight, the candles, lilies, food and drinks forgotten the boys spun and danced in the rain until they got too cold to continue.

Shivering the boys ran inside empty handed Blaine would tidy up two morrow they laughed they're way down the stairs racing to the lift.

"I win!" Kurt proclaimed as Blaine ran in after him.

"Yes yes you do win the race but I win eternally because I have you." He said with a dopey grin, before pulling Kurt in for a kiss as the lift began it's descent. The kiss quickly became more heated Kurt sliding his tongue along Blaine's bottom lip and slowly entering, Blaine tangled his fingers in Kurt's hair as they fell against the wall, well they thought it was the wall, turns out that wall was a door. So when they reached floor fifteen the doors slid open and the boys still wrapped up in each other fell out onto the ground with a thud.

Laughing they looked up to discover a very confused David standing above him, you would be to if two soaking wet boys just fell out of a lift and landed at your feet.

"Hey David, what's up?" Kurt asked standing up and smiling innocently at the confused Warbler boy.

"Not much Kurt, just went to see Jeff and Nick they're in that room over there, I was on my way back when two idiots fell out of a lift in front of me."

Blaine seemed to think this was hilarious and patted the boy on the shoulder before grabbing Kurt's hand and stumbling down the corridor towards their rooms.

When they reached Kurt's door, Kurt shushed his fiancé with a kiss. "Tonight was amazing, thank you for being mine."

Blaine smiled. "It was my pleasure." He said with a bow causing Kurt to laugh again. "And I wouldn't have it any other way. Till tomorrow my love." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and kissed it then flitted off down the hall and disappeared into his room.

Kurt opened his door as quietly as possible only to discover all the boys were still up.

"Dude where were you? And why are you all wet?" Rory asked taking in the still dripping wet boy.

Kurt just shrugged. "My boyfriend's a geek." He said as if it clarified everything.

**AN: What did you think? Too fluffy, just fluffy enough?**

**Till we meet again :D**

**Kurtalicious xxx**


	13. Chapter 13 Nationals Pt 1 New Directions

**Another update! Yay! So I wrote like all of this then decided I didn't like so I started again and again and again. Until! I came up with this so voilà! Oh and if you (like me) are also a Potterhead please go and check out my friend Sam aka harrypottergleek0227's fanfic 'The Untold Tale of Lily Evans' it's really good and deserves some love! So if you can spare five minutes please go and read the first chapter thanks :D And yay cause they won Nationals in the show! You're going to have to read to find out who wins in this tho ;D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own this fabulous show or the characters :(**

For singing '21 Guns' by Green Day (Cast Of American Idiot version) :- _Quinn, _Tina, _Quinn and_

_Tina_, **Puck,** **Everyone,**

_**Mercedes.**_

For singing 'Kickass (We Are Young)' by Mika :- _Kurt, _**Everyone.**

It helps if you listen to the songs while reading the chapter/chapters :)

**Chapter 13 Nationals Part 1 New Directions**

When Blaine awoke on the day of nationals he felt as though there was a dark cloud looming over his head. He couldn't explain in but Blaine knew something was going to happen today, whether it was good or bad was still undetermined in his thoughts but he knew it was going to happen today. A day which was especially important to both Kurt and himself and both their choirs.

Someone would loose the competition today, and although Blaine knew the result wouldn't affect their relationship, he couldn't help but worry.

"Blaine you need to get up now!" David called from the bathroom. "The bus leaves at twelve!" Blaine rolled over from where he was facing the wall and looked at the clock to discover that it was already half eleven.

Blaine jumped up grabbing his uniform from where he laid it out the night before and dashed towards the bathroom banging on the door. "David come on! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

"We tried," The boy called from the bathroom. "You almost punched Wes on the face, he left to go find Mr Smyth and get things arranged after that." The door opened and David stepped out laughing at Blaine's bed head before moving out of the door frame. "It's all yours, you have fifteen minutes."

Blaine dashed into the bathroom, taking a quick shower in an attempt to help tame his curls. After getting out of the shower he dried off, put on his uniform and gelled his hair back to Blaine perfection.

Walking out of the bathroom he checked his phone and saw that it was already ten to twelve, he also had a message from Kurt. The message read.

_Kurt: Hey last night was amazing! In case I don't see you, good luck today you'll be awesome I just _

_know it! Love you xxx_

Blaine smiled down at the phone and replied.

_Blaine: I'll try my hardest to find you before it all starts x and don't worry about you're solo you're_

_going to be absolutely mind blowing! Love you too xxx_

Blaine and David left their room and started on their way down to the lobby to meet the other Warblers and to get the bus to the biggest competition of their Show Choir Lives.

**~oOo~**

The building Nationals was being held in was one of Los Angeles' biggest theatres, the stage was twice the size of the stage at McKinley and everyone was extremely nervous. The entrance hall was buzzing with excitement.

The New Directions were about to go on stage, they were going to be the first to perform, when Mr Schue called them in for a show circle.

"Right guys this is it, what we've worked for, for the past three years and I could not be prouder of you. You've worked so hard for this, and this is your moment to shine so go out there and perform as though nothing else in the world matters in this moment." Everyone smiled at their teacher, this was their chance and they were going to put everything they had into this performance.

They all put their hands in and cheered "AA-MA-ZING!" Then walked to the side of the stage they would enter from. The music started up and Quinn walked onto the stage.

_Do you know what's worth fighting for?_

_When it's not worth dying for?_

_Does it take your breath away_

_And you feel yourself suffocating_

_Does the pain weigh out the pride?_

_And you look for a place to hide_

_Did someone break your heart inside_

_You're in ruins_

Tina took over walking on stage, the rest of the New Directions following suit.

One, twenty one guns

lay down your arms

Give up the fight 

_One, twenty one guns_

_Throw up your arms_

_Into the sky_

You and I

**When you're at the end of the road**

**And you lost all sense of control**

**And your thoughts have take their toll**

**When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul**

**Your faith walks on broken glass**

**And the hangover doesn't pass**

**Nothings ever built to last **

**You're in ruins**

**You're in ruins**

**You're in ruins**

As they reached the chorus again all of them singing this time creating a wall of voices and powerful emotion, it struck Kurt that this was his last competition as a member of the New Directions. It was the first song of the last competition.

**One, twenty one guns**

**Throw up your arms into the sky **

**You and I**

**(Did you) _Did you try to live on your own_**

**(When you) _When you burned down the house and home_**

Kurt managed to find Blaine's smiling face in the audience their eyes met and Blaine gave him a thumbs up of encouragement, his solo was up next and he must have looked nervous if Blaine was able to pick up on it from the audience. So he smiled even wider filled with love and courage.

_**Something inside this heart has died**_

_**You're in ruins **_

**You're in ruins**

**One, twenty one guns**

**Lay down your arms**

**Give up the fight **

**One, twenty one guns **

**Throw up your arms **

**Into the sky**

**One, twenty one guns**

**Lay down your arms**

**Give up the fight **

**One, twenty one guns **

**Throw up your arms **

**Into the sky**

**You and I**

The song drew to a close and the audience lept to their feet clapping enthusiastically. Kurt took a deep breath and walked forward to the centre of the stage where a single spotlight was waiting, as soon as he began to sing though the lights went wild and The New Directions left their arch formation and began their elaborate dance routine.

_We are young _

_We are strong_

_we're not looking _

_for where we belong _

_We're not cool _

_We are free_

_We're running with blood_

_on our knees_

The piano instrumental began and Kurt turned and danced away from his spot in the middle of the front of the stage.

_We could rule the world_

_On a silver platter_

_From the wrong to the right light_

_To an open stream_

_With a crash and burn_

_We could make it better_

_Turn it upside down _

_Just you and me_

_We are the dream _

_No other way_

_To be_

**We are young**

**We are strong**

**We're not looking for where we belong**

**We're not cool**

**We are free**

**And we're running with blood on our knees**

_I could change the world_

_I could make it better_

_Kick it up and down _

_Take a chance on me_

_When you fake a smile _

_And you think you're better_

_Gonna put it down_

_Rip it at your feet_

_No bridge to burn_

_Nowhere to turn_

_For me_

The chorus began again and Blaine found himself on his feet cheering on his fiancé as he danced as if he had no cares, he looked amazing to Blaine, so full of confidence.

**We are young**

**We are strong **

**We're not looking for where we belong**

**We're not cool**

**We are free**

**And we're running with blood on our knees**

_What do they know about us?_

_Are they thinking of somebody else?_

_Are they wondering what we might be?_

_Are they thinking of you or of me?_

_We are young_

_We are strong _

_We're not looking for where we belong_

_We're not cool_

_We are free_

_And we're running with blood on our knees_

**We are young**

**We are strong **

**We're not looking for where we belong**

**We're not cool**

**We are free**

**And we're running with blood on our knees**

**We are young**

**We are strong **

**We're not looking for where we belong**

**We're not cool**

**We are free**

**And we're running with blood on our knees**

**We are young**

**We are strong **

**We're not looking for where we belong**

**We're not cool**

**We are free**

**And we're running with blood on our knees**

The song ended, Kurt took his bow to a standing ovation, he could even hear/see a few Warblers whistling. He left the stage to let the Troubletones begin their rendition of 'It's Raining Men' which involved quite a few male cheerios and Mike, how Santana and Brittany managed to get more cheerios involved, Kurt didn't even want to know. As he got back stage he noticed a very sad looking Rachel Berry.

"Rach, what's wrong?" Kurt asked walking up to the girl.

"I just, well it's silly really, but I'm just sad that I didn't get a solo at my last nationals, I didn't even get to do most of the dances because Finn's 'worried about the baby getting hurt' blegh I knew I shouldn't have told anyone." Kurt laughed at Rachel's expression and at what she had just said, Rachel Barbara Berry was complaining about getting attention!

Rachel gave Kurt a look of hurt and disbelief. "Aw Rachel I'm sorry, it's, haha, it's just that you are complaining about getting attention!" Kurt broke down into another fit of laughs attracting some odd looks from the Star Notes, the choir from Drawner Academy in New York who would be performing next. Rachel smiled at them and moved Kurt away a bit.

"Kurt! People are looking!" Rachel squealed mortified.

"You bet we are sweetie." Said a girl walking up to the pair. "So you, are the legendary Rachel Berry, well maybe not as legendary any more after you choked at your NYADA audition. Man the chat rooms and forums just would not stop talking about that little faux pas!" The girl fixed them both with a cold smile. She had piercing green eyes and raven black hair that fell down her back in soft curls, she was pretty there was no doubt about that, but just one look at her would make you run away crying, she was the kind of girl who sent girls running down the halls towards the bathroom crying on a daily basis Kurt could just tell. Her dress was gold, shiny gold, usually it would have been tacky and overrated considering the groups name but somehow the mystery girl made it work.

Kurt returned the fake smile his equally as harsh. "I'm sorry you are?"

"Oh, you've never heard of me? Or seen my face? Well that's unexpected, you must have. You both read the forums and chat sites for Show Choirs and NYADA, Broadway and of course the Steven Sondheim song debate right?" Kurt and Rachel nodded, of course they did, what kind of future Broadway stars would they be if they didn't. "Well then you must know me by my user name, I go by the same one on every site, it's NoMatterWhatYouDoI'mAlwaysBetter, a bit of a mouthful but people remember it and it gets their attention." Kurt and Rachel were stunned this girl standing in front of them as someone they had gotten into numerous cyber fights with. This girl ruled the fan sites, and at that moment Kurt and Rachel had never hated her more. "I'll take your silence to mean you've heard of me, well of course you have, I mean who hasn't? I'm Lucy George, lead singer of the Star Notes, amazing dancer, singer, person and just all round bitch and I'm proud to be one, you don't get anywhere in this business by being nice or playing it safe. But of course Rachel knows that better than any of us right?" The cold smile returned this time with a laugh that sent shivers down your spine, and not in a good way.

"Look, what do you want? Our groups almost done performing and you're supposed to be on next, you should really be with your team." Rachel said already sick of the girl.

"Oh I just wanted to wish you all good luck, because you're gonna need it." With another smirk she turned on her heel and walked away.

"Ooh that girl makes my blood boil! I'd slap her if it wouldn't get us excluded from the competition!" Rachel yelled exasperated as Lucy disappeared behind a curtain.

"I know what you mean but don't let it get to you, now lets go the Troubletones just finished and Mr Schue will want us in the audience to seem the Star Noobs sing."Rachel laughed at this and took Kurt's hand, they walked to find their club and then went to get their seats in the audience.

**AN: OMG biggest chapter evaa! Please tell me what you think and who you want to win I still can't decide :P **

**Thank you for reading my (I'm going to start calling you this) MFEO Army (what do you think? Any better suggestions?)**

**Kurtalicious xxx**


	14. Chapter 14 Nationals Pt 2 The Warblers

**Wow there's been so much singing in these chapters recently! :P So the last episode of season 3 was on on Thursday/Tuesday (depending where you live) and I couldn't have been more upset with it. I personally thought it was horrendous (As did may of my friends) Tell me what you thought I just thought it was really the worst episode in a long time, even the songs weren't too good, I liked them and the episode I just feel as though it wasn't a proper finale :(**

**Disclaimer: Don't own glee, although at this moment I wish I did, serious changes would be made...**

All The Pretty Girls – Fun :- _Blaine, _**The Warblers**

Made For Each Other -The Wanted :- _Blaine, __**Nick**_**, **Jeff,**David****, ****The Warblers**

**Chapter 14 Nationals Part 2 The Warblers**

The Star Notes were amazing, although it wasn't wanted Kurt knew that they certainly need all the luck in the world whether it be from someone they dislike or not. Their rendition of 'Footloose' was exceptional and had the whole audience on their feet.

When Kurt saw the Warblers getting up to go back stage during the Star Notes last song Kurt excused himself and followed the Warblers backstage, telling the stage manager he had forgotten his jacket in the changing room. Kurt caught sight of Blaine he called him over.

"Hey, I never go to see you before we performed, but I saw you singing along in the audience." Kurt told him with a chuckle.

"Yeah sorry about that we arrived kind of late." Blaine said rubbing the back of his neck guiltily.

Kurt laughed again. "Yeah I heard you almost punched Wes in the face when he attempted to wake you up!"

"Who told you?" Realisation crossed Blaine's face. "I'm going to kill David!"

"I heard my name?" David walked up to the couple. "Hey Kurt your solo was amazing I won't be surprised if you win based on just that."

Kurt smiled, he knew he always liked David. "Thanks, but after the Star Tones I'm not feeling very confident any more, and you guys have still to perform!"

"Kurt, come on nothing could follow your performance, Mika is really hard to sing! Though I'm not at all surprised that you puled it off perfectly. Why did you have to leave the Warblers?" Blaine asked with huge puppy dog eyes and a quivering lip.

David laughed at his friends dramatics then seemed to remember why he came over in the first place. "Blaine we need to go finish our warm up, the Star Tones have just finished singing and we need to be standing by. See you later Kurt." With that David left to rejoin his group.

"Right, well I better go. We've both got choirs to get back to," With a nervous laugh Kurt pulled Blaine into a tight hug. "You're going to be amazing, I know it, and I know we said nothing would change between us no matter what the result, but I'm still worried. Do we still have the promise?"

"Kurt, I told you it wouldn't change a thing, but I have to be honest I was kind of worried too. But, now that I know that you were as well I know that nothing will happen." Blaine smiled up at the taller boy, the love of his life, nothing would affect them. "I need to go now, watch me from the audience." He asked with a smirk already knowing the answer.

Kurt humoured the boy though smiling back. "Always. Now go join your team and be epic!" With a laugh Kurt left backstage to return to his seat.

As he turned the corner he was almost certain he saw a familiar face hidden in the crowd. But he let it drop not wanting to miss a second of the performance.

**~oOo~**

The Warblers took the stage in their usual formation, the lights went up and they began their well rehearsed vocal chorus, Blaine stepped forward and started his song.

**All the pretty girls **

**On a Saturday night**

_So I call your name, cross my fingers  
>uncross the others, hesitate.<br>I don't think straight with nothing to prove._

_I don't wanna say I'm leaving  
>so I'll stay until the weekend.<br>And you can take all your things;  
>the boxes and rings<br>and get going._

_'Cause I've been waiting for..._

**All the pretty girls on a Saturday night.****  
><strong>**Let it be, and come to me with the look in your eyes.****  
><strong>**Will you break and take all the words from my mouth?****  
><strong>**I wish all the pretty girls were shaking me down.**__

_So I call _

**I call**

_you out _

**Out baby**_  
>Just to feel a little bit better about myself<em>

**He does**_  
>And I do,<em>

**You do**

_baby I do  
>'Til their lips startto move,<br>and their friends wanna talk music  
>I say "I've never heard the tune!"<br>But I have, I just hate the band  
>'cause they remind me of you.<em>

_Every single night ends up the same,  
>I don't say much at all, but I bring up your name.<br>_**Over and over and over**_  
>I think it's striking me out.<em>

**All the pretty girls on a Saturday night****  
><strong>**Let it be, and come to me with the look in your eyes.****  
><strong>**Will you break and take all the words from my mouth?****  
><strong>**I wish all the pretty girls were shaking me down.**_  
>But not you,<br>You still wear boots and your hair is too long  
>And then this one doesn't want to admit she's fallen in love<br>_**Oh c'mon, oh c'mon,**

_What's a boy to do  
><em>**When all the pretty girls can't measure to you.**__

_I don't understand your reasons  
>Please just stay over the weekend<br>You can't take all those things  
>They define you and me<br>Everything we've become,  
>You're all that I need<br>Please don't make me face my generation alone._

_All the pretty girls on a Saturday night.  
>Let it be, and come to me with the look in your eyes.<br>_**Will you break and take all the words from my mouth?****  
><strong>**I wish all the pretty girls were shaking me down.**_  
>But not you,<br>I feel your faith is destroying the world  
>and then this one doesn't want to admit<br>the 80s is over and done  
><em>**Oh c'mon, what's a boy to do,****  
><strong>**when all the pretty girls can't measure to you**

__**All the pretty girls on a Saturday night**

**All the pretty girls on a Saturday night**

_All the pretty girls on a Saturday night_

**All the pretty girls on a Saturday night**

Kurt lept to his feet before the last note had even ended causing some of the New Directions to laugh before they joined him in clapping, Blaine caught Kurt's eye from the stage and winked at him, and Kurt knew it was a signal, this song was for him.

Blaine, Nick, Jeff, and David took to the stage, an unsusal thing for the Warblers to do but it was sure to be excellent, Jeff started singing first.

You could hurt with a word

You could change my life

You could tell me the truth 

It would cut like a knife

But I won't let go 

But I won't let go

But I won't let go

_**You could fall **_

_**Hit the wall**_

_**You could loose your way**_

_**You could loose **_

_**You could bruise**_

_**Spend it all in a day**  
><strong>But I won't let go <strong>_

_**But I won't let go**_

_**But I won't let go**_

**Cause if I had to save someone**

**I'd still save you**

**And if I had to pray for someone**

**I'd pray for you**

**Cause you know we are**

**Made for each other**

**Can't take that away**

**Made for each other**

**Like sunshine and day**

**Made for each other **

**I'm here to stay **

**Cause you know we are **

**Made for each other **

**I'm made for you **

**Made for each other **

**Like stars and the moon**

**Made for each other **

**We'll see it through**

**Cause you know we are made**

Kurt knew the second the first line of the next verse had been sung that Blaine meant it all.

_They could take _

_They could hate_

_They could break our hearts_

_They could try all they want _

_Never tear us apart_

_We will not let go _

_We will not let go _

_We will not let go_

**Cause if I had to save someone**

**I'd still save you**

**And if I had to pray for someone**

**I'd pray for you**

**Cause you know we are**

**Made for each other**

**Can't take that away**

**Made for each other**

**Like sunshine and day**

**Made for each other **

**I'm here to stay **

**Cause you know we are **

**Made for each other **

**I'm made for you **

**Made for each other **

**Like stars and the moon**

**Made for each other **

**We'll see it through**

**Cause you know we are **

**Made**

**Made **

**Made **

**Made**

**Our love it won't fade**

**Fade**

**Fade**

**Fade**

**We just gotta be brave**

**Brave**

**Brave**

**Brave**

**Cause you know we are made**

**Made **

**Made **

**Made**

**Cause you know we are**

**Made for each other**

**Can't take that away**

**Made for each other**

**Like sunshine and day**

**Made for each other **

**I'm here to stay **

**Cause you know we are **

**Made for each other **

**I'm made for you **

**Made for each other **

**Like stars and the moon**

**Made for each other **

**We'll see it through**

**You know we are made**

Kurt was crying. And Rachel and Mercedes had noticed. "Aww Kurt," Rachel cooed reaching over and giving Kurt a hug. "That song was for you wasn't it?" Kurt only nodded not trusting his self to be able to speak with out a sob coming out.

He couldn't have been happier in that moment and as Blaine took the stage to sing again Kurt could just see an un-shed tear at the edge of his eye. Kurt laughed slightly, and stood up, he needed to go to the bathroom and even though he didn't want to miss their performance he would rather be waiting for Blaine when he got off the stage.

**~oOo~**

Their performance had been a hit, everyone had loved 'Count On Me' by Bruno Mars, and the Warblers had been given a standing ovation.

"Blaine!" Blaine spun around at the sound of his name being called, he spotted Kurt moving through the crowd of people towards him. As he started to push through the crowd towards Kurt, he heard a familiar voice calling his name.

When he reached Kurt and gave him a hug Blaine allowed him self to look for the caller. After turning a full circle back to Kurt, he came face to face with someone he had most defiantly not expected to see today. This is what Blaine had been feeling. This was his gut instinct. He knew that.

And yet, he still couldn't decide whether it was good or bad.

"Cooper?"

**Oooohhh! It's Cooper! Woo! :D**

**Tune in next time to see what happens with Cooper and find out why he is there to see Blaine.**

**And please please please tell me who you want to win, I can't update again until you do :/**

**Till next time, **

**Kurtalicious xxx**


End file.
